


Through snow and shine.

by gundamn



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Romance, danganronpa - Freeform, dr, dr1, sdr2 - Freeform, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamn/pseuds/gundamn
Summary: Whoops my first fanfic?Danganronpa of course





	

Hopes Peak was a massive city where several unique people can be seen and heard of around. Some of these intriguing characters include.

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu (24) who owns an animal shelter with his fiancé, Peko Pekoyama (23), and his younger sister Natsumi Kuzuryuu (20).

Sonia Nevermind (22) who works in a school with her long term boyfriend, Gundham Tanaka (23).

Meanwhile, Ibuki Mioda (22) makes her money by singing outside Kazuichi Souda's (24) Mechanic engineering shop.

Chihiro Fujisaki (19) still attends college and plans on going into programming afterwards to help pay the bills whilst his boyfriends, Kiyotaka Ishimaru (19) and Mondo Oowada (20), work full time at the coffee shop near by.

Detective Kirigiri (20) is known solely for her amazing detective skills and often solves murder cases faster than anyone. Her boyfriend, Makoto Naegi (18), works part time in the coffee shop and still attends college. 

Chiaki Nanami (21) and Hajime Hinata (23) work full time at a diner in town to help pay for their boyfriend, Nagito Komaeda's (23), hospital bills.

Sayaka Maizono (18) is a famous idol who often attends Leon Kuwata's (19) baseball games.


End file.
